Angel face
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Just a little fluff request from Wreckerroadbuster. Story takes place between Jim Hawkins and Captain Amelia, but they are the same age...yeah I already have a story that explains and such. If you don't like don't read. Hope y'all enjoy. :D


I got this story request from far too long ago, I'm so sorry I haven't done it! ^^;

Yes it is a JimxAmelia, but they are the same age. SCREW LOGIC-actually I gave an explination but ANYHOW.

Treasure Planet is not mine.

* * *

Amelia sighed and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. Oh the joys of being a Space Admiral. The amount of paperwork was absolutly suffocating. She perked her ears when she heard a knock at her office door and turned her head. Her husband, Jim Hawkins, was standing there with two cups of coffee and a rather sympathetic smile.

"Hey Kitten." He came over, sitting down in his own office chair and swiveling to her side, handing her the cup.

"Oh, thank you James." She looked greatful and downed a great gulp of it before coughing and holding her throat.

"...It's hot."

"Thanks for the warning dear."

Amelia rolled her eyes slightly and sipped it now. Since meeting Jim on the Treasure Planet voyage seven years ago, they'd found some things in common. Age, for instance. In order to enter the Navy at a young age Amelia had used makeup and a few other tricks to make herself seem older in several ways. It had created some akward moments between her and Delbert Doppler, but they were long solved.

"You done with the paperwork yet?" Jim looked too the stacks on either side of her desk like they were the plauge. He hated it just as much as she did, but he'd gotten a job on Queen Illysa's own personal escourt soon after graduating from the Intersteller Naval Academy a few years ago and didn't have nearly as much.

"Almost...sort of." She rubbed her wrists and looked sorely at the stack on the left, which was sadly bigger than the right.

"Here, let me help you." He said, setting his cup on a coaster and taking half of it.

"James, put it down." Amelia stood, just under his nose at 6'1, and attempted to take the stack back. Jim held on.

"No."

"James..." Her voice held warning, but Jim just looked at her.

"You're gonna get carpel tunnel hon."

"James I've done more than this and been perfectly fine, hand it over."

"It's Christmas."

"So?"

"I didn't get you anything, least I can do is do some of your paperwork."

Amelia blinked in surprise, thinking about the Christmas tree in the living room with boxes adressed to her in his handwriting. That was all Jim needed to yank the paperwork from her hands and hold it above his head.

"JAMES!" Amelia exclaimed, jumping for it.

"Ha, just kidding!" He grinned. Amelia stopped and glared slightly.

"Give. Me. The. Paperwork."

He shook his head. "No, you're getting catty. Take a rest."

"I am a cat for the sake of the Lord James!" Amelia growled.

Jim smirked and walked out the room, returning quickly with their calico named Anne-Marie. "You are a Felinid, this is a cat. See, you need to take a break."

Amelia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Put Anne-Marie down James."

"Meow?" Anne-Marie cocked her head to the side, staring with huge, curious eyes.

Jim set her down, walked to his desk across Amelia's after grabbing his chair, and set the paperwork on the desk. "I'm doing this, you do the rest."

Amelia sat in her own chair. "Fine, fine, fine." She grumbled and turned, beginning to do her paperwork yet again.

Jim chuckled quietly. Thankfully this paperwork needed no specific signatures or they'd possibly gotton in a rather large fight. he dipped his quill in ink and began on it. Amelia was stubborn as an ox sometimes. It annoyed him, but he lived with it. He knew when to stop...she didn't.

Anne-Marie came over, mewing, and crawled into his lap.

"Hello Anne." He petted her head with one hand and continued the paperwork with the other. It took awhile, but both he and Amelia finished the grueling task and were able to relax.

While Amelia took a much needed shower (which she didn't appriciate Jim notifying her of the need for one), Jim busied himself with making popcorn and purposefully putting mistle toe above the living room couch. Christmas time was glorious relaxation, even with the paperwork. They both had amazing careers and a rather awesome relationship as well.

Jim took the popcorn to the living room and set it on the coffee table before walking over to their collection of holo-movies to find something to watch. A minute or so later there was a knock at the door. Jim went over and opened it to find a co-worker, Daniel Rodney.

"Hey Jim." He greeted, waving a gloved hand.

Jim blinked in surprise. "Hi Dan. Wanna come in?"

Daniel nodded and quickly hurried in, untieing his scarf and taking in a deep breath.

"It's colder than my grandmother's cellar out there." He stated, slicking back his hair around the large ridge from his head down his pine and to his tail.

"No, I thought it was a desert." Jim joked and shook his head. "What's up man?"

Daniel shivered again. "Damn I hate winter. Anyhow, this is from The Queen." Daniel took an envelope from his jacket that also had a little wrapped box attached to it. "She told me the document is some sort of peace treaty that need your and Amelia's signatures. The box...yeah Merry Christmas."

Jim laughed some and took it from him. "Thank Daniel." He shook the box curiously.

"I think it's a can opener." Daniel commented.

"Sounds more like a bottle of something." Jim shrugged and put the small box in a cluster of branches on the tree.

"James do you know where-AAHHH!"

Both men jumped and turned, Daniel's eyes widening in shock. There stood Amelia, hair wrapped up in a towel, standing on the stairecase naked as the day she was born. She screamed again and then ran up the stares in a flash of tan and auburn.

"Uuuuh, uh, I, uuuuhhh..." Daniel stood stuttering like a fish out of water while Jim just stood there blinking.

"I, uuuh, I'm sorry but was that normal?" Daniel turned to Jim, pointing to the stairs.

"What? My wife flashing you?" Jim smirked slightly.

Daniel chuckled a bit and then shook his head. "Uh, no. Her just coming down the stairs naked."

Jim nodded some. "Yeah. Normally she doesn't have to worry about half strange men seeing her."

Daniel shook his head and put his scarf back on. "Alright then. I'm going to get going. See you at work."

Jim nodded as Daniel went to let himself out, stopping midway out the door. "Oh, and Merry Christmas." He tipped his hat and was gone.

Jim picked out a movie and then set it on the coffee table and went upstairs. He entered his and Amelia's bedroom to find her still butt naked and brushing her hair.

"Who the hell was that James?!" She demanded angrily, glaring.

"That was Daniel Amelia. The one who has the weird sister." Jim said, going over to his dresser and putting on night clothes.

"Well you should have told me he was coming over!" She hissed, brushing her hair back before putting it in a short ponytail and putting on a pair of Jim's boxars and a low cut night shirt.

"Hey, hey I didn't know, ok?" Jim pursed his lips slightly. "He was just bringing a message from The Queen. It's a document that needs our signatures."

"It's a document that needs our signatures." Amelia parroted snarkily while brushing her fur out with her claws. Jim raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her before shaking his head slightly.

"Wot?" She looked at him

"You're being snarky."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I...I don't know really." Amelia looked thoughtful and sighed.

"I told you last week you need to stop stressing yourself out, your strings get to the point that if they're picked," he walked over to her while saying this, leaning so his head was hovering over her shoulder,"they snap." He snapped his fingers in her face while saying this, to which Amelia responded by grabbing his hand, twirling herself around and kissing him.

She parted a moment later. "I know, I know James. But you need to stop slacking." She poked his chest pointedly. Jim coughed and avoided her eyes. Amelia smirked and then walked downstairs, pursued by Jim.

"Oh honey I made popc-" Jim stopped mid sentance and looked at the large popcorn bowl. Where there used to be two bags worth of popcorn was now a big fuzzy calico sleeping belly up.

Amelia chuckled and moved the bowl to a corner a few feet from the heater. "I think I'll go make the popcorn this time dear."

Jim nodded and rolled his eyes. Both of them spoiled that cat.

"I'll...get a couple sodas from the basement. What do you want?" He stopped at the stairecase.

"Cola!" Amelia called back from the kitchen where the sound of popcorn popping could be heard.

"Alright!" Jim walked down the stairs, getting a Coke-a-Cola for Amelia and a Sprite for himself. He looked around at the dimly lit space and opened the dryer.

"Clothes...oooohhh hehehehehehehe."

Jim took out one of Amelia's lacy black bras with a stupid grin. He put down the sodas and peeked up the stairs to make sure she wasn't coming down for any reason. After assuring himself of this, he took the bra and put it around his chest, putting it on the last notch like he'd seen her do a million times, and then twisted it around and put the straps on. He furrowed his brow and put both hands on the cups. This was _weird._

He didn't mean weird in the Husband-Trying-On-His-Wife's-Bra type of way, but weird in the This-Is-Uncomfortable-Why-Do-Women-Even-Bother type way. Honestly it wouldn't just advantage them in comfort but the men in...men ways. He continued to nod his head from side to side and walk around, twisting in odd positions and sometimes giggling like a little kid because this was too weird to be real.

"Having fun James?"

Jim jumped a foot in the air and turned around. Amelia was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest and looking amused.

"Uh, uh, uh, why I, uh, uh- why do you bother with this?" He gestured to the bra he was wearing. "It feels horrible."

Amelia sighed and face palmed. "Yes, but it's generally worth it when you are actually a woman James. Now stop trying to be a trans gender and come upstairs."

Jim looked down and began removing the bra while Amelia, chuckling, took the sodas and walked back upstairs. That was extremely embarassing, but answered a lot of his personal questions. He continued to ponder it all until he reached the living room, greeted by the eye warming sight of Amelia sitting in her little boxar t-shirt get up eating popcorn under a blanket with Grown Ups on the menu screen.

He came to the back of the couch and jumped it, landing on something that hissed and scratched him.

"Oh, sorry Anne-Marie..."

"James...you are going to kill that cat." Amelia sighed while leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Nah...she's too squishy." He grinned.

"You're too squishy." She retorted like a child would, clicking the play button on the holomovie.

"Irrlevant, I have abs."

"I know."

Jim took the popcorn and shoved a handful in his mouth and layed back on the other arm of the couch. Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"Give me the popcorn back."

"Only for a kiss my love."

"How about a punch in the face?"

"How about a cuddle?"

Amelia stared, then grinned and came over and cuddled him, using his chest as a pillow. She adjusted herself so that she layed on him sideways, the popcorn on the other half of him where they both could reach it. She took the blankets and covered their legs before re-adjusting herself. Jim put his arms around her, smiled, and kissed her. They then both turned to the movie and watched, content with themselves on the snowy Christmas eve that would lead up to a very, very happy Christmas Day.

* * *

No, I'm not planning anything else. I have no ideas, I just couldnt' come up with a worthwhile ending at all. *smacks self* So sorry.

TP is not mine, but the story and such is.


End file.
